¡NUNCA LE ROBES A LOS MUERTOS!
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: - !Ya no se roben la comida de la ofrenda! - aconsejo Sasuke - Algo les paso verdad? - pregunto la hija de Naruto, mirando a su padre y a su mejor amigo, ellos asintieron y decidieron contarles a sus hijos el peligro de robar la comida del altar


_**¡Nunca le robes a los muertos!**_

Sasuke estaba en su habitación, jugando con un kunai, se encontraba algo enojado aun, pues hace unas horas acababa de tener una discusión con su esposa, Sakura, quien insistía en poner el altar de muertos, tradición que era un tabú para el y seguramente para Naruto también.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe lanzándose sobre el, aterrizando en su pecho.

- ¡Padre! - lo llamo su pequeño hijo de 8 años entre risas - ¿ te sorprendí? - preguntó ilusionado. Sus ojitos brillaban con una luz de esperanza, tan pura que ni Sasuke Uchiha se pudo resistir.

- Hmp... si Fugaku, si - intento sonar convincente para no desilusionarlo, acarició su cabello y lo miro con ternura, era tan parecido a el, de hecho, era una replica perfecta de el cuando tenia 8 años, solo que los ojos de su hijo tenían unos toques verdosos, heredados por su madre.

- Lo sabia - asintió orgulloso de si mismo, estaba seguro de ser un gran ninja como su padre cuando creciera - papa ya llego tio Naruto y Kushin...

- ¡Rasengan! - gritó una niña lanzándose sobre Fugaku con una mini-esfera de chakra en su mano. Fugaku al verla se cayó de la cama de espaldas en un "intento" de esquivarla, Sasuke miro atónito la escena, aveces la hija de Naruto... se parecía tanto a su padre. Pobre niña, no saco nada de Hinata. - ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Fubaka enserio que eres malo, mira que no esquivar bien el rasengan de una niña un año menor que tu... - continuó burlándose la niña de rubia de ojos morados.

- Y se ve tan inocente con ese vestidito rosa - pensó bufando Sasuke, miro a su hijo.

- M-me agarraste desprevenido Kushina - explicó sonrojado, estar cerca de la Uzumaki lo ponía nervioso. Cosa que no paso desprevenida para su padre.

- Con que enamorado de la hija del dobe - siguió con sus reflexiones el azabache, hasta que vio entrar a Naruto a su habitación. ¿ Es que ya no había privacidad ?

- ¡ Papi, papi! asuste al hijo de Sasuke-san-teme como tu me dijiste - dijo Kushina con la misma sonrisa zorruna de Naruto, Sasuke al escuchar esto sintio una vena ensancharse en su frente.

- Eres un baka, dobe! - alzó la voz mirándolo con despreció, aunque fuera su mejor amigo, eso no le quitaba lo idiota.

- Jejejeje! Dattebayo - rió chocando las manos con su hija y mirandose con complicidad - Por cierto, Sakura-chan estaba molesta cuando llegamos - dijo mas serio.

- Hmp, supongo - fue toda su respuesta, Naruto intento ser paciente, pero a pesar de todos los años de amistad seguía molestandole lo poco expresivo que era Sasuke.

- ¿Por que pelearon? - fue al grano.

- Es... - dudó un poco, pero vamos... podía confiar en Naruto, era la única persona que lo comprendía en este asunto - quiere poner la ofrenda del día de muertos - explicó.

- Oh... - comprendió al instante de lo que hablaba.

- ¿Mmm? El altar de muertos, también por eso discutiste con mama - comento Kushina, Naruto observo a los niños, los miraban atentos, hace unos segundos estaban peleando y ahora se encontraban en la cama de Sasuke prestandole atención a su conversación.

- ¿ Por que no les gusta padre? - pregunto Fugaku curioso.

- Si ¿por qué no les gusta? - lo apoyo su mejor amiga - hay calaveritas de dulce, y adornan muy bonito y con muchos colores los altares, prendemos velas y...y... lo mejor de todo, cuando nadie te ve...

- ¡ Te puedes robar la ofrenda! - chillaron excitados los dos niños. Sus padres abrieron los ojos, hacer eso los había llevado a vivir traumados por años.

- No lo vuelvan a hacer niños - los regaño el Uchiha.

- Pero tío Sasuke - se quejo Kushina haciendo un puchero - es lo mas divertido - Fugaku asentía energicamente en señal de apoyo.

- Hazle caso por esta vez a Sasuke, algo malo podría pasarles si lo siguen haciendo - trago saliva nervioso al recordar. Kushina miro a su padre y a su tío, se veían tensos hablando de el tema, ella era demasiado lista, sabía que algo escondían.

- Mejor díganos que les pasó - habló algo molesta, no le gustaba ser paciente. El azabache puso los ojos como platos, esa niña... se había dado cuenta. El y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron, lo mejor era contarles antes de que les pasara lo mismo.

- Pues verán .. esto ocurrió hace muchos años, teníamos mas o menos su edad... - comenzó Naruto.

- Teníamos su edad dobe - lo corrigió Sasuke atento a el relato que estaba por comenzar el Hokage.

- Cierto, cierto, teníamos su edad cuando...

FLASHBACK

Naruto entro corriendo al cuarto de Sasuke, cerrando rápido la puerta, tenia una gran sonrisa, pero era esa sonrisa... la que ponía después de hacer una travesura, Sasuke lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- Mira lo que me robe, dattebayo - rió mostrandole dos mandarinas y una pieza de pan de muerto. El Uchiha le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no tan grande obviamente, tomando una mandarina que le ofrecía su amigo. - Es lo que mas me gusta del dia de muertos, la ofrenda - cantó emocionado Naruto, esta era la cuarta vez que la asaltaba.

- Hmp si - coincidió el azabache pelando su mandarina feliz. Tres golpes fuertes se escucharon en su puerta y la abrieron.

- ¡ DEJEN DE ESTAR ROBANDO LA COMIDA DEL ALTAR! - les reprendió Shisui molesto - la tía Mikoto me acaba de culpar por que la comida se esta desapareciendo.

- Eso es porque del diario vienes a robarnos la comida Shisui, te creaste mala fama - contraataco Sasuke. Itachi se recargo en un lado de la puerta riendo levemente por el comentario de su hermano menor. Shisui lo miro enfadado.

- ¿De que te ríes Itachi? Si a ti también te culpo por las desapariciones de las frutas - se exaspero su primo - no querrás ver a Mikoto-sama enojada, o si? - lo provoco, un leve escalofrió recorrió su columna, lo ultimo que quería ver era a su mama molesta, realmente... asustaba. - En cuanto ustedes ladrones, si siguen robandole su comida a los muertos, estos se enojaran - intento asustarlos.

- ¿S-se enojaran... como? - pregunto inocentemente Naruto.

- Los agarraran y se los llevaran a sus tumbas donde tendrán que vivir por la eternidad, siento atormentado por esa persona - Naruto peló los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de Shisui y trago saliva asustado.

- No hagan enojar a los muertos - fue todo lo que dijo Itachi antes de marcharse con su primo y dejar a los niños solos de nuevo.

- No le creas - lo calmo Sasuke - Shisui solo quiere espantarnos.

- ¿Y... si es verdad? - dudo el rubio.

- ¿Se te han aparecido alguna de las tantas veces que has robado la comida del altar? - pregunto astutamente el ojinegro, Naruto negó con la cabeza - ahí esta, es porque es mentira - el ojiazul reflexiono un poco las palabras de su amigo y al final sonrió despreocupado.

- Entonces vamos por mas comida, ttebayo - se paro de la cama del Uchiha, pero antes de salir del cuarto, este lo detuvo.

- No por ahora, nos estarán vigilando Shisui y mi hermano - explicó perspicaz - pero en la noche cuando se duerman, podemos ir - se sonrieron con complicidad y dejaron que la noche llegara.

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche cuando un azabache y un rubio se escabullían entre los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha, fueron silenciosos y agradecieron que todos estuvieran dormidos, pero aun así no podían confiarse del todo. Llegaron hasta la sala principal donde se encontraba un altar enorme, sus ojos brillaron con hambre al ver toda la deliciosa comida que había, tenían diversos platillos y muchísimas frutas, las velas adornaban las esquinas de la mesa donde se encontraba todo, en la pared estaban colgados las fotos de todos los muertos a los que les dedicaban la ofrenda, la mesa se encontraba sumamente adornada con flores y decenas de papel china cubriendo abajo.

Se metieron sigilosos abajo de la mesa, el papel afortunadamente cubría las patas de la mesa, nadie podía verlos, a menos de que alzaran las decenas de papel china.

Comenzaron a sacar la mano de su escondite, tanteando en la mesa la comida y metiendola a donde estaban, para su suerte, no se había topado con ninguna vela.

- Mira lo que agarre - presumió Naruto mostrandole unos dulces de leche que había agarrado. Empezó a devorarlos al instante.

- Guardarme uno - le dijo mientras comía un plátano.

Cuando terminaron, continuaron con el segundo asalto, sacaron la mano, buscando solo con el sentido del tacto algo que les gustara, afortunadamente ambos encontraron al mismo instante unas mandarinas. Las tomaron con fuerza y las iban a meter, pero unas manos heladas se los impidieron, jamas habían sentido algo tan frío en su vida, se miraron aterrorizados.

- ¡LOS MUERTOS! ¡NOS AGARRARON LOS MUERTOS Y VIENEN PARA LLEVARNOS A SUS TUMBAS DONDE ESTAREMOS TODA LA ETERNIDAD POR ROBARNOS SU COMIDA! - chillo histérico Naruto forcejeando con la mano helada que lo tenia agarrado con fuerza. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de ambos niños, lloraban desesperados.

- ¡Suelta la comida Naruto! - ordeno Sasuke con voz quebrada y con los ojos cerrados, gruesas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

- ¡No, suéltala tu! - lloró con mas miedo, cubriendo su cara con su única mano libre.

- Si no la soltamos nos vas a llevar - tembló Sasuke, jamas había tenido tanto miedo con en este momento. Los dos se miraron y soltaron las mandarinas a la vez, el agarre de sus manos desaparecieron y las metieron al instante, se acurrucaron lo mas juntos posible sin parar de llorar, sabían que en cualquier momento se los podían llevar.

Se quedaron dormidos de tanto llorar y abajo del altar. Mikoto los encontró al día siguiente abrazados y con los parpados hinchados.

FIN FLASHBACK

- ¿ Y Mikoto-sama les creyó? - pregunto Kushina sorprendida por lo que les habían contado.

- No... - contesto Sasuke mirando hacia el techo.

- Así fue como paso - asintió Naruto tenso, no le gustaba recordar esa noche en especifico. El rubio y el azabache se miraron con seriedad.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJJA! - se carcajeo Shisui cayéndose al piso junto con Itachi, habían estado escuchando todo, desde que subieron Naruto y Kushina. A los dos Uchiha les salían lagrimas de tanto que se estaban riendo. Itachi jamas se había reído tanto en su vida. - ¡como olvidar ese día .. que susto les metimos! - declaro con un Itachi asintiendo por lo que acababa de decir, la mirada azul y negra se conectaron de nuevo entornando los ojos.

- Pero... como... - dudo Naruto impactado.

- Esa noche veníamos de entrenar del lago, por eso estabamos fríos - explico Itachi incorporándose con su primo.

-¡Debieron escucharse ese día ¡Ay los muertos, los muertos! - se burlo Shisui carcajeándose aun, miro a Itachi que se encontraba en la misma situación había sido la mejor broma de su vida. Estaban tan distraídos riendo que no notaron cuando la mirada de Sasuke y Naruto cambió a una amenazadora, fuego salia de sus pupilas.

- ¡RASENGAN!

-¡CHIDORI! - Gritaron los amigos atacando a Shisui e Itachi, ellos apenas pudieron reaccionar para esquivar los ataques.

Una gran persecución se inicio por toda la mansión. Donde los Uchihas mayores eran amenazados con que el próximo año sus fotos aparecerían en el altar de muertos.

**Que les parecio mi especial de dia de muertos? Dejen sus reviews^^**

**Ah y feliz dia de muertos para todos!**

**Los quiere, Ross Namikaze.**


End file.
